Angel's Matchmaking
by Angel-the-hedge
Summary: I randomly made this with my Sonic OC Angel the hedgehog and my boyfriend's sonic OC Scoot the Fox. So the pairings are Scoot X Angel and Mikan X Natsume


One night at Alice Academy, a young brunette was looking around in her room. For the past few weeks, she's been afraid. Everyone, even Natsume is worried about her. The next day in Class B, Mikan has a blank look on her face and no smile. Natsume stared at her with worried, emotionaless eyes.  
"Hey Mikan," Anna said.  
Mikan didnt answer just stared blankly. Anna and Nonoko looked at each other and frowned.  
"Sakura-san, are you alright?" Ruka asked, petting his white rabbit.  
Mikan still said nothing and Ruka looked at Nastume. Hotaur took out her Baka Cannon and shot it at Mikan. BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! Mikan layed on the floor with that same look. Yuu helped Mikan up,  
"Are you ok Mikan-chan?" Yuu asked her, worried.  
Mikaba just stared at him and Yuu went back to his seat. Suddenly Youichi came in and walked over to Natsume, who picked him up and sat him on his lap. Youichi looked at Mikan with his emotionaless eyes.  
"Oi onee-chan," Youichi said, looking at Mikan.  
Youichi was ready for her to hug him and other things but he was disappointed because all Mikan did was get out of her seat and walked out the room until Sumire stopped her.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Sumire asked in anger.  
Mikan just stared at her and Sumire looked annoyed.  
"Oi Polka!" Natsume yelled.  
Mikan didnt even yell or talk to him. She did nothing.  
"Dont ignore Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama," Sumire said to Mikan.  
Suddenly Persona appeared and smiled at Mikan. Mikan walked over to Persona, who picked her up like a three year old and left the room. Natsume ran after them with Youichi in his arms.  
"Persona!" Natsume yelled.  
Persona stopped and turned around.  
"Ah Natsume and Youichi what brings you to my presence?" Persona asked.  
"Hand over Mikan," Natsume said in anger.  
Mikan has her eyes closed.  
"I cannot, you see I'm the only one who she wants to be near," Persona said with an evil smile.  
Suddenly a light brown female hedgehog with blue hair, fangs, and Alice Academy uniform for girls appeared holding hands with a yellow male fox with a cross necklace around his neck and Alice Academy uniform for boys.  
"Put the girl down Persona," the girl said, showing her fangs at him.  
"You know better than to order me around Angel," Persona said with a glare.  
"Persona, Angel was just saying she wants you to put Mikan down," the fox said.  
Angel stared at her boyfriend and Person walked over to them, putting Mikan down in front of them.  
"Keep your girlfriend in check Scoot," Persona ordered.  
"Yes Persona," Scoot said.  
When Persona disappeared, Natsume ran over to Angel and Scoot.  
"Why did you help me?" Natsume said, glaring.  
Angel held onto the sleeping Mikan and started to softly sing in her ear.  
"Angel sensed that Mikan was distressed," Scoot said, placing a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder.  
Natsume watched as Mikan started to relax and smile in her sleep.  
"Mikan," Natsume whispered.  
Angel looked at him with a smile.  
"She'll be okay Natsume-kun, just needs to feel more loved," Angel said as Natsume kneeled in front of her.  
Natsume softly ran his hand through Mikan's silky brown hair as Youichi placed one of his hands on her cheek. Mikana slowly opened her eyes and looked at Natsume.  
"Natsume," Mikan said gently.  
Natsume put Youichi down and Youichi walked over to Angel. Natsume hugged her tightly to her.  
"Youichi go back to class," Angel said and Youichi walked away.  
Natsume stared into Mikan's chocolate orbs with his crimson ones and slowly brought his lips to hers. They kissed for a while until they need to breath. When they pulled away, they looked at Angel and Scoot, who were back to holding hands.  
"Thank you," Natsume said.  
Angel smiled and nodded, walking away with Scoot next to her with one of his hands in his pocket. As Natsume and Mikan started to kiss again, Scoot had Angel's back to the wall and started kissing her neck.  
"That was nice of you," Scoot said, kissing and licking her neck.  
"Mmm...they're good friends and they belong together just like us," Angel said with a light moan.  
Scoot pulled away from her neck and kissed her lips passionately. Angel kissed him back with as much passion as she could put into it.  
"You should be a matchmaker," Scoot said when they pulled away for air.  
Angel smiled and hugged him.  
"Only if you're with me," Angel said.  
"I'm always with you baby, always," Scoot said, pulling Angel close to him as they watched Natsume and Mikan kiss one last time and go back to class with a smile on their faces.  
Scoot: Zamorakian- Alice: Fire  
Angel: vampire, hybrid(half angel/ half demon) - Alice: Steal Copy Erase and Elements  
Natsume: Human -Alice : Fire and Short life span  
Mikan: Huma- Alice: Steal Erase Copy and nullification  
Anna: Cooking Alice (Human)  
Nonoko: Experiment Alice (human)  
Yuu: Human(Illusion Alice)  
Youichi: Human (Bad spirit Alice)  
Sumire: Human (Animal Phenomial ((basically she looks like a cat and a dog at the same time)  
Persona: Human (Poison Alice)  
[And thats how Angel makes a nice matchmaker XD I dont own Gakuen Alice Characters and Scoot. I own Angel and my boyfriend owns Scoot.]

* * *

I made this years ago but I thought about posting it here too.


End file.
